hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Silva Zoldyck
|kana = シルバ＝ゾルディック |rōmaji = Shiruba Zorudikku |name = Silva Zoldyck |manga debut = Chapter 42 |anime debut = Episode 35 (1999) Episode 24 (2011) |japanese voice = Kōji Ishii (1999) Kōichi Yamadera (2011) |english voice = Glenn Howard (1999) |gender = Male |age = 46 |height = 198 cm (6'6") |weight = 110 kg (242 lbs) |hair = Silver |eyes = Green (1999) Blue (2011) |blood type = A |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin |relatives = Zzigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Father) Silva's Mother (status unknown) Kikyō Zoldyck (Wife) Illumi Zoldyck (Son) Milluki Zoldyck (Son) Killua Zoldyck (Son) Alluka Zoldyck (Child) Kalluto Zoldyck (Son) |type = Transmutation |image gallery = yes}} Silva Zoldyck (シルバ＝ゾルディック, Shiruba Zorudikku) is currently the head of the Zoldyck Family and Killua's father. Appearance Silva is a tall, muscular man in extremely good physical condition. He has long, silver-blond hair with blue cat-like eyes, and is always dressed in a sleeveless or short-sleeved shinobi shōzoku outfit and wears a pair of wristbands. Personality Silva is a very silent, calm, and pensive person. He has very little interaction with his son Killua, but he does have high hopes for him and has made Killua the heir to the family. Because of that, he raised his son to believe that the only thing sustaining them was darkness, and that the only pleasure in the world came from causing the deaths of others. Silva later allowed Killua to go with Gon on their journey to find his father, but only because he saw it as a crucial step in Killua's development as the heir to the Zoldyck Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Background Silva is Zeno's only son, and was born from an unnamed mother. He's also the only great-grandson of Maha. Not much is known about his childhood, but he was trained since a very young age in the art of assassination, which gave him such abilities such as strong resistance to almost all types of poisons and a high tolerance to electricity. Later on in his life, he married his wife Kikyō, a fellow assassin, and fathered five children with her. At some point prior to the start of the series, he killed an unknown member of the Phantom TroupeHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 and fought their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 99 Plot Zoldyck Family arc Silva makes his first appearance having a father and son conversation with Killua. He asks Killua about the new friends that he met during the Hunter Exam and what he thinks of the Hunter Exam. Killua says that he never really wanted to be a Hunter, but he really enjoyed the exam and the company of his new-found friends. Silva claims that since he himself was raised to be an assassin by his parents, so he has raised Killua the same way. He admits to Killua he has failed to realize how different they are, and says he wants Killua to be happy by doing whatever he pleases because Killua is first and foremost a person in his own right, and not just Silva's son. Silva allows Killua to be reunited with his friends but not before having Killua take a blood oath not to betray any of them. After Killua has left, Silva is seen arguing with his wife, Kikyo. She disapproves of his decision to allow Killua to leave them again, so soon, with his friends, saying that Illumi tried so hard to bring Killua back home and that this is the decisive and critical moment to find out if he deserves to be their successor. But he tells her to stop talking and claims that he knows Killua would return home one day because he is his son. Yorknew City arc Several months later, Silva appears again in Yorknew City together with Zeno as two of the hired assassins for the Mafia community. They are paid to assassinate the Phantom Troupe's members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 While the assassins are meeting some members of the Mafia in the auction building to learn what their task will be, Kurapika notices that Silva and Zeno are at a different level than the rest. Silva says he and Zeno are going to work in their own way without accepting orders from others.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Not long afterwards, a large number of Mafia gangsters are killed in a short time by the Phantom Troupe, causing panic among the Mafia leaders in the building. Silva throws a punch at the wall, making a big noise and a hole, to silence them while Zeno warns them of the danger posed by the enemies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 The two Zoldycks immediately start to search for the enemies inside the building using Zeno's En. They find Chrollo in the basement. Silva tells his father that Chrollo can steal others' abilities then they attack him together. At first they quickly gain the upper hand, but Chrollo suddenly draws Ben's knives and makes a small cut on Silva's left arm. Realizing that it is a poisonous knife, he ties a strand of hair around his left upper arm to stop the poison from spreading throughout the body and assures Zeno that there is no problem. Chrollo is somewhat surprised because he does not seem to be affected by the poison, as only 0.1 gram of the poison is needed to paralyze a whale. Zeno decides to attack Chrollo alone and he tells Silva to back him up and kill Chrollo as soon as Zeno has him blocked without paying attention to Zeno's safety. As the fight goes on, Silva notices that Chrollo has gotten stronger than the last time he fought him and thinks they would not be able to kill him without risking their lives due to the unknown powers Chrollo has stolen since their last fight. Suddenly, Chrollo is distracted by Silva for a moment and Zeno is able to pin him against the wall. Silva immediately throws two huge balls of aura at them, causing a large explosion. Before the Zoldycks could finish Chrollo off, Illumi calls and tells Silva that the Ten Mafia Dons have been killed in a job carried out by himself, Maha, and Kalluto and asks if his client, Chrollo, is still alive, to which Silva answers that he is almost dead. Silva and Zeno then decide to withdraw from the job, sparing Chrollo's life in order to collect on the fee Chrollo owes Illumi, Maha, and Kalluto, because the Dons are now dead, they cannot collect on the fee for Chrollo's life anyway.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Chimera Ant arc Silva later appears amid the extermination team of Hunters' assault on the palace of the Republic of East Gorteau to pick up his father. Seeing that Zeno is being followed by a Squadron Leader Chimera Ant, Cheetu, he dives from a dragon in the sky and crushes Cheetu's head with a single punch, creating a large crater on the ground. As they are leaving East Gorteau on the dragon, Zeno tells him that he met Killua in the palace, that he has grown up, and that he may have removed Illumi's needle, but Silva stays silent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Silva appears again when his son Killua comes home. He wants to see Alluka in order to help Gon restore his normal-self. However, Silva disagrees because Alluka is an uncontrollable child and even refers to him as an 'it'.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 After Killua convinces him, he finally agrees and leads Killua into a dark tunnel where Alluka's room is. He has been locked up in a vault, behind four 10-digit-keypad password-protected security doors. Before Killua goes in, Silva reminds him the rules about Alluka's power, and is very worried about him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 After Alluka's three requests to Killua, he is supposed to make a wish. However, Killua insisted that he and Alluka should leave. Silva disagrees, saying that he has to make a wish inside Alluka's room. Killua asks Alluka that if they can't leave the mountain within 30 minutes, their mother Kikyo will be killed. Alluka agrees and Silva has no other choice. When Killua decided to take Alluka with him, he ordered two female servants, Tsubone and Amane along with Gotoh to accompany them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 The moment Illumi is teleported back to the Zoldyck mansion, Silva orders Tsubone that the lookout order on Killua has been cancelled.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Abilities & Powers Being the head assassin from the infamous Zoldyck family, Silva is extremely skilled in unarmed combat, as he was trained in the art of assassination from a very young age. He also defeated and killed an unknown member of the Phantom Troupe three years prior to the start of the main story, and dueled against Chrollo to an unknown result (both of them survived, though, and in the anime Silva was shown coming back with no visible injury). Immense Strength: Silva has tremendous physical strength, as demonstrated when he fell from the sky, crushing Cheetu's head with a single blow and creating a large crater, while taking no damage himself. During his fight with Chrollo his punch, although blocked, retained enough power to cause the Phantom troupe leader to lose his balance. Immense Speed: Killua mentioned that he could rip out somebody's heart so fast that it would not even bleed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21 He matched Zeno and Chrollo in speed during their confrontation. Enhanced Durability: Silva's body is more durable than that of a normal human: his skin cannot be pierced by normal blades, and his hair is strong enough to act as a tourniquet. Immunity to Poison: Poison is ineffective against Silva: when Chrollo attempted to poison him by cutting him with his Benz knife, Silva popped the poison out of the cut and resumed fighting with apparently no consequence, although he deemed necessary the application of a tourniquet. Chrollo himself was surprised, because 0.1 milligrams of the toxin he used are enough to paralyze a whale. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Silva is capable of gouging out a man's heart with his bare hands and at impressive speed, Killua claiming he can do so without spilling a drop of blood from the wound. He fights using both his arms and legs, harnessing the full strength of his body. When in tandem with Zeno, he puts all his power in his blows at the expense of leaving himself open, knowing that his father will cover him. Nen Silva can Transmute his aura in two large orbs that retain frightening power even after being Emitted, showing he is a top user of this category as well as his own. The fact that he killed Cheetu at close range while creating a large explosion and taking no damage himself, strongly indicates that Silva has also mastered Enhancement. Since Cheetu has feline senses and extremely quick reflexes, it can be inferred that Silva is either capable of mustering a large quantity of aura in an instant or an In user of the highest level, possibly both. Quotes *(Silva, warning his sons)'' "Don't ever touch the Ryodan."'' *(To Killua) "Promise me, you'll never betray your friends" *(To Killua) "As a father, you're more precious to me than is the promise I made with you." *(To Killua) ''"Don't overdo it. Don't move until you're 100% certain you'll be able to kill him."''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 Trivia *Silva keeps gigantic dogs inside his room, only a bit smaller than Mike. *According to Killua, he likes Benny Delon and his works.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 85 *His name is derived from his hair color, which is silver. *His name is also the Latin word for "forest". References Navigation fr:Silva Zoldik id:Silva Zoldyck Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Transmuters Category:Male characters Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals